L'amour rend parfois aveugle !
by YuMe-LovE KaWaIi
Summary: NaruSasu / OS / Sasuke et Naruto sont en couple, mais le jeune brun entend quelque chose chez Sakura alors que Naruto lui rendait visite...


Voilà un OS, qui devait un drable mais j'ai pas réussi à le faire plus court ! ^^'

Donc je l'ai écrite pour le NaruSasu day, bien qu'il soit déjà passé depuis une semaine environ ! Mais tant pis, elle était pour ça !

C'est un quiproquo entre nos deux bishonens préférés ! Je vous laisse savourer !

* * *

**L'amour rend parfois aveugle !**

Sasuke et Naruto étaient en couple depuis pas mal de temps. Notre beau blond était un pur dominant et bisexuel au malheur de Sasuke lorsque celui-ci faisait des sourires aux femmes (et aussi les hommes bien sûr )lorsqu'elles jetèrent des coups d'œil sur lui. Aujourd'hui Naruto rendait visite à Sakura, alors que Sasuke part travailler comme tous les jours. Mais cette journée, Sasuke put rentrer exceptionnellement plus tôt dans leur appartement. Puisque Naruto était chez la jeune rose, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait aller les voir en leur faisant la surprise.

Il se rendit chez son amie en décapotable. Bien sûr que non, il ne frime pas ! Non, pas du tout ! [C'est ça, mon œil ! = =] Arrivé dans la villa de Sakura (et oui, elle a réussi sa vie en devenant mannequin très jeune, ce qui l'a rendu rapidement riche !), il avança sa main vers le bouton de la sonnette mais un bruit, où plutôt gémissement, le stoppa dans son élan. Un doute s'installa en lui. Ce pourrait-il qu'il se passe des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir ? La tension fut trop forte et il décida de rentrer sans indiquer sa présence aux personnes dans la demeure. Il suivit les gémissements, provenant sûrement de Sakura vu la féminité de la voix. Il avait peur du d'une seule chose : que Naruto le trompe avec elle. Ce pourrait-il que se soit vrai ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

- Mmmmmh...oui...Naruto !

- C'est bien, là ?

- Un peu plus fort...oui ! Comme ça !

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Avait-il bien entendu ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Naruto lui avait promis que personne n'aurait le droit de l'avoir, hormis lui. Avait-il menti ? Non ! La colère envahit les corps de Sasuke. Il serra les poings et se précipita vers la salle où retentissaient ses affreux gémissements au goût du brun.

- Répands un peu plus de ta crème...Mmmmh...C'est tellement bon !

- Tu as l'air de prendre plaisir à ce que je te fais !

Avait-il bien entendu les mots sortis de la bouche de Sakura ? Le mot "crème" signifiait-il...? [Vous devinez quand même à quoi pourrait penser Sasuke ! Non ? ^^] C'en était trop pour lui, et se mit à courir pour arriver le plus rapidement possible. Sauf que son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit la suite.

- Ne pars pas...J'ai pas envi que tu t'arrêtes ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu me fasses ça...

- Je reviens.

Les bruits de pas s'approchèrent. Sasuke se trouvais dans un couloir sans aucune porte à portée de lui. Il ne pourra pas se cacher. La porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit et Naruto s'avança dans le couloir, torse nu. Puis les yeux azurs trouvèrent les siens et s'écarquillèrent. Il se précipita vers le brun en disant :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- J'ai tout entendu.

- De quoi ?

- Ce que vous faisiez, Sakura et toi. Tu me dégoutes ! Tu m'as menti !

- Mais de quoi tu parles, je ne comprends rien !

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu ses gémissements quand tu l'as...

- Stop ! On se calme. Je crois que tu a mal compris ce que se passe dans cette maison.

- Non, plutôt mal compris pourquoi je t'ai fait confiance !

- Je vais tout t'expliquer. Je ne fais rien qui pourrait te déplaire. Enfin, si peut-être. Mais pas comme tu l'as pensé tout de suite.

- Lorsqu'elle a dit TA crème, elle parlait bien de ce qui devait m'appartenir à moi, et à moi seul !

- Oh la la ! Cette crème, c'est ça.

Il montra un flacon qu'il tenait dans une de ses mains depuis le début de leur dispute. Une inscription était visible : "Crème pour massage". Hein ? Avait-il bien lu ? Le rouge lui vint sur le visage.

- Je ne fais que des massages à Sakura.

- Alors c'est quoi tout ce qu'elle vient de dire tout à l'heure !

- Elle avait mal au dos depuis pas mal de temps et je lui avait promis que je l'aiderais en lui faisant un massage. Sauf que ça date depuis un bon moment.

- ...=/=

- [murmure sensuellement] Et la crème à laquelle tu pensais est bien réservé qu'à toi et toi seul.

- C'est vrai ? Tu me mens pas, j'espère !

- T'as qu'à aller voir Sakura !

- Non, c'est bon je te crois.

Il posa son front sur l'épaule caramel devant lui (Naruto est plus grand que Sasuke). Naruto le serra dans ses bras en soufflant sensuellement sur le cou pâle de son petit ami. Celui-ci frissonna et se colla plus au blondinet. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et Sasuke s'aperçut du regard provocateur et tendu de désir de Naruto.

- Tu ne veux pas une séance avec ma crème réservé pour tes soins ?

- Baka.

- Allez, pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime plus que n'importe qui.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que t'attends, alors ?

Naruto se jeta alors sur les lèvres tentantes de son futur amant pour les dévorer sauvagement. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une salle ressemblant fortement à une chambre puisqu'il y avait un grand lit. Il lança Sasuke sur le lit et se mit par dessus.

- Il ne faudra pas faire trop de bruit. Sakura est quand même là.

- Je crierais comme bon me semble, et je dirais que ce serait de ta faute.

- Teme !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, baka !

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! (je sais, y'a pas de lemon...)

Si vous saviez comment m'est venu cette fic ! XD Et bien c'est en regardant le téléfilm Friends !

Bisous à tout le monde ! Et laissez des reviews ! ^^

YuMe-LovE


End file.
